Café Rouge
by Kanae Miyuchi
Summary: Kamu hanyalah gadis biasa yang bekerja di Café Rouge. Di siang hari kafe itu memang terlihat normal tapi jika sudah malam kafe itu akan berubah menjadi restoran bintang lima dengan live stage performances dan para pelanggan kelas atas. Kise x Reader , Vampire!Kisedai and others, cover not by me. My first story
1. Chapter 1

**Café Rouge**

Pairing: Kise x Reader

Genre : Romance, Mystery (maybe), Friendship

Rated : T (buat jaga-jaga aja)

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), Vampire!Kisedai (kecuali kise untuk sekarang)

Summary : Kamu hanyalah gadis biasa yang bekerja di Café Rouge. Di siang hari kafe itu memang terlihat normal tapi jika sudah malam kafe itu akan berubah menjadi restoran bintang lima dengan live stage performances dan para pelanggan kelas atas.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Café Rouge © Farway Studio

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKAY**

**DON'T FLAME PLEASE~^_^**

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

..

…

READER POV

06:30

Jam dikamarku menunjukan pukul enam tiga puluh. Aku harus bangun sekarang.

"Aku memang bukan orang yang bisa bangun pagi." gumamku.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku keluar rumah dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Huaamm…" seseorang berada di belakangku…tapi sebelum aku menengok kebelakang,

*Bruukk*

Aku terjatuh dan kertas beterbangan di depan wajahku. _'Siapa sih yang nabrak?' batinku. _Ada seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai hitam pendek dan memakai kacamata dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'maaf'.

"Ah..ma-maaf!Um…biarkan aku mengambil ini…"ujar lelaki itu seraya berusaha mengambil kertas-kertas itu.

"Oh, iya gakpapa kok. Um, sini aku bantu…" ucapku sambil mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut lalu menyerahkan padanya sambil tersenyum dan ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ….kamu siswa baru ya?" tanyanya padaku. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Ohh.…kalau begitu, saya permisi sekali lagi terima kasih." ujarnya. Ia berjalan ke pintu gerbang sekolah dan menghilang di belokan. _'dia siapa ya? Kayaknya terlalu tua deh untuk seorang siswa' batinku._

* * *

Lama kelamaan kelas mulai terisi oleh para siswa yang baru datang.

*Kriingg*

Para siswa langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing sehingga menimbukan suara rusuh karena suara meja dan kursi yang di geser. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru datang.

"Kelas akan di mulai….saya minta kalian untuk diam." ujar guru sejarah itu. Setelah hening melanda selama beberapa menit, guru itu pun mulai berbicara kembali.

"Kalian pasti tau kan, semester lalu, saya sudah beri tahu tentang guru magang yang akan mengajar di kelas ini. Untungnya, untuk pelajaran sejarah kita mendapat guru yang masih muda. Silahkan masuk…"

Pintu kelas dibuka dan seseorang yang _familiar_ masuk kedalam kelas.

"Dia akan mengajar selama ketidakhadiran saya semester ini. Jadi, hormati dia seperti kalian menghormati saya, mengerti?" tegas guru itu. Dia memberi tatapan tajam ke seluruh penjuru kelas karena sebagian dari siswa ada yang mencibir.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Nama saya Hyuuga Junpei. Kalian semua bisa memanggilku Hyuuga-sensei" ujar guru magang itu. "Saya masih mahasiswa, saya masih belajar untuk menjadi guru. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Sambungnya lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Selesai perkenalan tersebut, kami mengumpulkan tugas kami dan kelas pun dimulai. Saat ia berjalan kearahku, pandangan kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar Hyuuga-sensei.

"Aku juga" ucapku.

* * *

Kelas berakhir dengan cepat. Saat aku berjalan kearah lokerku, seseorang sudah berdiri disana.

"(name)cchi!" ujar pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya semangat. Ia menghampiriku dan mulai berceloteh tentang hal yang ia alami dikelas tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang ia ceritakan. Dia adalah LBBFF….eum, lil' bro best friend forever. Singkatan yang aneh? Memang. Aku dan Ryouta sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kami hanya berbeda umur sekitar I bulan.

"(name)cchi dengerin gak sih ssu?" Tanya cowok bersurai kuning yang kita kenal sebagai Ryouta.

"Hah? Oh maaf, aku lagi banyak pikiran..." jawabku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendekati wajahku sambil menatapku. Aku berkedip,

*Blush*

"..a-apa?" ujarku tergagap sambil melangkah mundur.

"Wajah (name)cchi….entah kenapa terlihat…" Ryouta berjalan semakin dekat, tingal beberapa senti lagi…

"R-Ryouta, kamu…" jangtungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku semakin merah.

..

…

Lalu ia mengambil binder yang ada di tanganku.

"H-hey! Ryouta balikin gak!" pekiku sambil berlari mengejar Ryouta.

"Nyahahahaha, ambil aja kalau bisa ssu~" ledek Ryouta. Akhirnya kami kejar-kejaran dan semua orang memperhatikan kami.

"Ryouta. Balikin. Binder aku. Sekarang." Merasakan aura kehitaman mulai menguar dari tubuhku, ia langsung berhenti berlari dan mengembalikan binderku.

"Serius deh Ryouta….umurmu berapa sih?" ledekku. Ia kaget lalu tertawa pelan, seperti tersakiti. Hatiku tersentak…apakah aku terlalu kasar?. Tersenyum, ia mulai melangkah pergi ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tanganya padaku. Emm… sepertinya aku harus minta maaf padanya sepulang sekolah.

* * *

Kelas hanya beberapa meter lagi didepanku saat ada bau sesuatu yang aneh menangkap perhatianku. Diujung lorong, ada noda darah segar dari pecahan kaca. Aku pucat seketika. Bau darah itu membuatku pusing dan semua menjadi hitam.

"Ehmm..?" perlahan kubuka mataku. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Di UKS ya? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Pasti aku pingsan" gumamku sambil merubah posisiku dari tidur menjadi duduk.

"Oh sudah bangun ya? Syukurlah ssu." Ucap seseorang di sebelahku. Aku pun menengok.

"R-Ryouta…." Ucap ku pelan. Sebenarnya sih aku agak kaget, pas mau nanya kenapa dia ada di sini, Ryouta sudah jawab duluan.

"Tadi aku kebetulan lewat lorong dekat kelas (name)cchi …. Trus aku lihat (name)cchi pingsan, jadi ya...aku gendong dan kubawa aja kesini ssu~" jelas Ryouta bersemangat.

"G-gendong?.." tanyaku memastikan.

"Iyalah…masa diseret ssu" jawab Ryouta sambil tertawa dan mengelus kepalaku. Sementara aku hanya _ngeblush._

"Eh..kok (name)cchi mukanya merah ssu? Kenapa? demam ya?" Tanya Ryouta beruntun. Terlihat raut wajahnya menghawatirkanku.

Sebenarnya kamu punya perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat sih terhadap Ryouta, tapi kamu takut mengatakannya. Kamu takut pertemanan kalian nanti jadi rusak oleh perasaan itu.

"Eh pelajaran gimana?! Aku harus balik ke kelas!" ucapku sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur. Tetapi aku kehilangan keseimbanganku. _'Eh kok gak sakit sih?'_ Saat sadar aku tidak merasakan sakit, kubuka mataku dan yang kulihat adalah wajah Ryouta yang sangat dekat denganku mungkin hanya 5cm lagi bibir kami akan bertemu.

*blush*_'haahh…sudah berapa kali aku blushing?'_

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Em..etto…Ryouta..posisi kita.." Ryouta pun sadar dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku sehingga-

*Bruukk*

-aku pun terjatuh

"Ryouta…BAKA! Sakit tau!" omelku padanya. Sementara ia hanya meminta maaf padaku.

"Maa…maa sudah ya marahnya mendingan kita pulang yuk ssu~" ucap Ryouta sambil menenangkanku.

"PULANG KATAMU…KITA KAN HARUS KE KELAS!" kamu pun berteriak ke Ryouta. (Author di gampar reader karna readernya OOC)

"Maa…maa liat dulu dong sekarang jam berapa ssu~" ucap Ryouta sambil menunjuk jam yang ada dibelakangku.

Saat kulihat jam ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 02:30. _'Sial tengsin dong gw?!' _batinmu (author di sambit batu sama reader)

"Eh sudah pulang ya? Gomen~ aku marah-marah~"

"Iya gapapa….kita pulang bareng yuk ssu!" ajak Ryouta.

"Ah iya bo-..'oh iya kan aku ada interview kerja jam 02:40!'…eh maaf Ryouta aku ada perlu kamu pulang sendiri aja ya" ucapmu padanya.

"Kalau gitu aku anterin ya!" ucap Ryouta sambil menggandeng tanganku. Ku tepis pelan tangannya.

"Gak usah aku bisa sendiri kok" ucapku. Kucium pipi Ryouta sekilas lalu aku mulai berlari meninggalkan Ryouta. Terlihat wajahnya ada lintasan kereta api warna merah/plak a.k.a blushing gituu (yaa…readernya modus yaa~|yang bikin kan elo berarti lo juga dong|eh iya juga ya *author dilempar penggaris*)

"Hati-hati ya ssu~" ujar Ryouta sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tentu saja masih _ngeblush_

"Hosh…akhir..hosh…nya…hosh sampai juga…" ujarku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku ke wajah ku. Bulir keringat pun mengalir dari dahiku.

Disinilah aku berdiri didepan sebuah kafé yang bertuliskan 'Café Rouge'. Entah mengapa menurutku kafe ini agak seram_. 'tapi aku sudah telat, ah mungkin perasaanku saja kali ya? Mending masuk aja deh dulu'_

Saat kubuka pintu kafe tersebut, terlihat seorang permuda dihadapanku

.

..

...

~TBC~

..

..

* * *

A/N :

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje kah?absurd kah? ooc kah? Harap maklum yaa~ soalnya ini fic pertama author. Ini fic aku ambil dari otome game yah mungkin aku modif dikitlah yah~. Disini nanti Kisedai jadi vampire (kecuali kise untuk sekarang). Oh iya satu lagi, menurut para reader gimana nasib fic ini? Lanjut / nggak?

Saa…mind to review^^


	2. The Cafe

**Café Rouge**

Pairing: Kise x Reader

Genre : Friendship, mystery (maybe)

Rated : T (buat jaga-jaga aja)

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), Vampire!Kisedai (kecuali kise untuk sekarang)

Summary : Kamu hanyalah gadis biasa yang bekerja di Café Rouge. Di siang hari kafe itu memang terlihat normal tapi jika sudah malam kafe itu akan berubah menjadi restoran bintang lima dengan live stage performances dan para pelanggan kelas atas.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Café Rouge © Farway Studio

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKAY**

**DON'T FLAME PLEASE~^_^**

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

_Sebelumnya : reader masuk ke kafe dan bertemu seorang pemuda_

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**..**

…

**Reader POV**

"Selamat datang di café Rouge, nama saya Aomine. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Um, iya, aku ada interview kerja disini" jawabku santai.

Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan…masam mungkin?

"Maaf, aku tau aku telat tapi aku masih ingin interview kalau bisa."

"….Oh."

Setelah itu, ada keheningan melanda kami berdua karena dia menatapku dari atas kebawah.

"Saya rasa anda berada ditempat yang salah" ucap Aomine setelah selesai menatapku.

"Tapi ini Café Rouge kan? Di jalan xxx" Tanyaku memastikan. Seingatku tempatku interview kerja itu berada di café ini. Masa sih aku salah tempat.

"Tapi Nona, kami mencari orang yang professional, bukan seoarang gadis kuliahan yang berusaha mencari uang untuk membeli make-up dan baju bagus" jawabnya sarkastik. "Apalagi sudah telat di hari pertama kerja…sebenarnya bukan hari pertama kerja juga sih dan Anda tidak memenuhi standar untuk bekerja disini." sambungnya lagi. Baru pertamakali aku ketemu cowok yang menyinggung perasaan perempuan seperti itu padahal baru ketemu.

Oke, sekarang boleh gak aku ambil korek terus bakar cowok ini biar makin gelap kulitnya?(author dikejer fans aomine)

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Semua karyawan disini paling tidak mempunyai pengetahuan dasar tentang kuliner sementara kau, aku bahkan meragukan kau bisa membuat teh" ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan kepadaku.

"Kenapa kamu gak lihat saja dulu seberapa 'profesional' aku sebelum kamu ngomong?" tantang diriku. Beraninya kau menantang diriku, lihat saja nanti. Huft

* * *

Setelah selesai membuat teh, Aomine langsung mencobanya dan berkomentar.

"Hmm….tidak buruk, tetapi tetap saja kau masih belum memenuhi standar Café ini. Sebenarnya bukan masalah kau profesional atau tidak tapi masalahnya itu kau." Hah? Aku? memangnya ada apa dengan diriku?. Melihat wajah bingungku Aomine melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. "Kami disini membutuhkan orang yang spesifik dan-"

"Ada masalah apa disini?" dibalik tirai merah yang ada di _stage, _ada pemuda bersurai merah yang memiliki wajah ganteng nan rupawan /tjiah tetapi memiliki tinggi dibawah rata-rata *gunting melayang*.

"Ada masalah apa disini Daiki?" tanyanya kembali. Mata heterochromenya mengobservasi diriku dari atas kebawah sama seperti apa yang Aomine lakukan tadi.

"Gadis ini bilang dia ada interview kerja disini, dan seperti yang sekarang kau lihat aku menunjukan pintu keluar untuk dirinya." Jawab Aomine sambil berseringai karena dia berpikir bahwa pemuda tersebut akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku.

"Begini ya, kalau aku tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaannya, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini….maaf telah membuang waktu kalian." Ucapku seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar café itu. Sebelum aku bisa menyentuh gagang pintu keluar, ada sebuah tangan yang menahanku.

"Tunggu, sepertinya kau melupakan bahwa kau mempunyai interview kerja." Ia tersenyum..tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai sementara aku dan Aomine hanya bisa kaget atas tindakannya.

Setelah melepaskan tangannya dariku ia mulai bertanya.

"Apakah kau mempunyai pengalaman bekerja di restoran atau café?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apakah kau pernah bekerja sebelum melamar kesini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku pun menggeleng lagi.

Ia membuka amplop yang kupersiapkan untuk interview di café ini dan mulai mengobservasinya.

"Kau diterima" ucapnya datar. Hah? Serius nih? Aku gak salah dengar? Aku dan Aomine dibuat kaget kedua kalinya.

"Maaf tadi Anda bilang apa?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang lagi perkataanku" jawabnya dingin.

"A-akashi kau tidak berpikir untuk mempekerjakan seoran-" dengan sekali tatap, Pemuda itu membungkam mulut Aomine. Dan Aomine pun langsung kembali bekerja.

"Nama saya Akashi Seijuurou. Saya adalah pemilik dan manager dari Café Rouge. Nama kau siapa?" tanya Akashi datar.

"(Name)….(reader full name)." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, Selamat datang di Café Rouge (name)." ujar Akashi.

Pekerjaan pertamaku. Di Café yang berkelas.

* * *

Mungkin bekerja di café ini tidaklah buruk. Yah setidaknya aku mendapat seragam yang bagus dan cukup sopan walaupun hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya sih. Tentu saja semua karyawan disini mengabaikanku tapi mungkin karena aku masih baru.

Tapi..

Kenapa aku hanya didapur dan mencuci piring!? Semuanya melayani tamu sementara aku disini memegang sabut cuci piring.

"Meemboosaannkaaan" tapi jika aku berhenti sekarang pasti dipecat. _'istirahat dulu deh capek'_. Lagipula, beristirahat sebentar gakpapakan?. Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar dapur. Aku mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi hanya pelanggan yang sedang makan.

Tunggu!...apa itu? Apa yang pelanggan itu lakukan?!

Banyak noda darah disana. Aku melangkah mundur dan kesadaranku pun mulai berkurang. Makin lama bau itu makin tercium olehku dan akhirnya aku pingsan.

* * *

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Siapa yang tahu, dia sangat pucat ….apakah dia sudah mati?"

"Siapa yang peduli, cepat pindahkan dia sebelum 'dia' datang."

"Terlambat"

Masih terlalu pusing untuk membuka mataku atau berbicara. Kugeser kepalaku dan kesadaranku hilang kembali.

.

..

...

Kubuka mataku dan sinar lampu yang terang menyambutku. Aku tertidur di sofa merah. Dimana aku?

"Sudah bangun." Tanya seseorang yang suaranya terdengar familiar. Ia berdiri didekat meja sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Jadi sekarang kau tau rahasia kami" ujar Akashi seraya mendekat kearahku.

Keheningan melanda kami berdua.

"Rahasia apa?" tanyaku polos. Sebenarnya, aku tau rahasia apa yang dimaksud Akashi. Mulai dari darah, minumanya, dan taring para pelanggan yang menancap di pelayan mereka. Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Akashi menghela nafas.

"Ya, Nona (name). Café ini adalah Café _vampire_." Jawab Akashi seolah-olah mengetahui bahwa aku tidak percaya apa yang tadi aku lihat.

"Disiang hari kami memang malayani tamu 'biasa' tetapi jika malam sudah tiba, kami hanya melayani tamu 'spesial' kami." ucap Akashi yang cukup membuatku kaget. Bisa dipastikan yang dimaksud tamu 'spesial' oleh Akashi adalah vampire. Ia menatapku sambil menyeringai yang membuatku merinding.

"Takut, hm?" bulir keringat turun dari dahiku. Tentu saja aku takut!(Miyu sih nggak malah seneng apalagi klo vampirenya Akashi~ | Reader: komen mulu lo! )

"Tapi sayangnya, sekarang kami dalam keadaan yang sulit. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kau pergi dengan rahasia kami tanpa ada kepastian bahwa kau tidak akan bilang ke siapapun." Ucap Akashi.

"A-aku janji gak akan bilang ke siapapun."

"Ohh..benarkah." ia tertawa pelan "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau menepati janjimu?." Sambungnya lagi. Lidahku kaku, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Melihat reaksiku, Akashi berbicara kembali.

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara…kau akan menjadi karyawan disini. Kau akan menjadi karyawan tetap disini sampai aku putuskan sesuatu. Sampai waktu itu tiba, kau akan menjadi _milikku." _Akashi menatap mataku intens sampai membuat aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku.

"Selamat datang di Café Rouge Nona (reader full name)."

.

..

…

~TBC~

…

..

.

* * *

A/N : Konnichiwa minna-san~ makasih ya yang udah review, fav, follow dan juga silent reader nun jauh disana^^. Mungkin chap depan Miyu bakal ngaret updetnya soalnya Miyu masih pelajar jadi harap maklum ya~ paling nggak nanti Miyu usahain deh update seminggu 1x. Oh iya maaf yak lo Miyu gk konsisten dalam manggil orang a.k.a campur- campur misalnya kamu jadi kau atau sejenisnya.

Terakhir…

Mind to Review^^


	3. Let's begin

**Café Rouge**

Pairing: Kise x Reader

Genre : Friendship, mystery

Rated : T (buat jaga-jaga aja)

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), Vampire!Kisedai and others (kecuali kise untuk sekarang)

Summary : Kamu hanyalah gadis biasa yang bekerja di Café Rouge. Di siang hari kafe itu memang terlihat normal tapi jika sudah malam kafe itu akan berubah menjadi restoran bintang lima dengan live stage performances dan para pelanggan kelas atas.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Café Rouge © Farway Studio

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKAY**

**DON'T FLAME PLEASE~^_^**

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

_Sebelumnya : Reader mengetahui rahasia Cafe Rouge  
_

**Chapter 3  
**

**.**

**..**

…

**Reader POV**

Lampu-lampu dijalan sudah menyala dan memberikan warna oranye ke jalan. Hari sudah mendekati tengah malam saat aku menutup pintu cafe di belakangku. Saat aku mulai berjalan, aku ingin sekali berhenti dan melihat kebelakang. Pekerjaan pertamaku, ditempat yang mungkin tidak diharapkan semua orang(Miyu sih malah berharap :v). Aku bekerja di _vampire cafe. _Mau berapa kali pun aku mengulang kata-kata itu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Vampires, monster penghisap darah yang berkeliaran di malam hari untuk memangsa darah manusia. Memikirkan itu saja membuat tubuhku merinding. Besok aku harus bekerja lagi ditempat ini...bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin sekali keluar. Oh.._please_,lupakan sajalah semua itu. Aku seharusnya pulang sekarang, sudah malam. Sesampai dirumah, aku melihat kedua orang tuaku sedang sibuk dengan _tablet_ mereka masing-masing.

"Um.. Tou-san, Kaa-san, coba tebak, aku mendapat pekerjaan." Ujarku.

"[Name]! Sudah berapa kali Kaa-san beri tahu jangan suka mengganggu?" ucap Kaa-san sambil menatapku dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Y-ya aku tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu kabar baik. Aku mencari pekerjaan supaya aku bisa membantu membayar hutang dan keperluan lain, dan sekarang aku bisa membantu." Ucapku kepada Kaa-san.

"Jadi kamu menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mecari pekerjaan?" tanya Tou-san.

"Aku, tidak, maksudku.."

"Jadi ini yang kamu lakukan, bukannya memperhatikan nilai-nilai mu?" tanya Tou-san lagi.

"T-tapi aku mendapat A-, dan-"

"A- itu bukan A, tapi di bawah A dan-."

"A-aku tahu, makanya aku sedang berusaha memperbaikinya. Lagipula nilaiku tidak terlalu jauh dari 95 kok, jadi-"

"Beraninya kau membantah Tou-san mu seperti itu!" potong Tou-san. sekarang aku berhasil memancing amarah Tou-san.

"Apakah kamu tahu [Name] seberapa susahnya menjaga kesehatanmu?" tanya Kaa-san. "Kamu bahkan tidak menghargai semua uang yang kami keluarkan untuk membayar kesehatanmu dan membiarkan mu tinggal di rumah ini. Kamu ini memang gadis yang tidak tau terima kasih ya." Sambung Kaa-san.

"[Name] lebih baik kamu ke kamar. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang sibuk." Ucap Tou-san.

"...baiklah." kubuka pintu kamarku tidak lupa menutupnya kembali lalu kulempar tasku ke tempat tidur dan kuhempaskan diriku ke tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar di saku jaketku dan saat kulihat ternyata email dari Ryouta.

_To : Ryouta_

_Subject : none_

_Kenapa ? =w=_

_To : [Name]_

_Subject : none_

_Iseng aja ssu~[Name]cchi lagi ngapain ssu? _

_To : Ryouta_

_Subject : none_

_Gak lagi ngapa-ngapain, baru aja selesai ngerjain tugas ^^_

_To : [Name]_

_Subject : none_

_Ah iya juga [Name]cchi kan pinter ssu padahal kan tugasnya masih 2 hari lagi dikumpulinnya LOL. Kenapa sih [Name]cchi pinter banget ssu, aku saja masih gak mengerti XD._

_To : Ryouta_

_Subject : none_

_Aku juga tidak tahu...mungkin karena aku tidak punya kehidupan lain selain belajar..._(Miyu : kasihan amat sih reader *puk-puk*)

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Ryouta masih belum membalas emailku. Bukannya balasan email yang kuterima malahan ada panggilan masuk dari Ryouta.

"Halo? Ryouta? Kenapa sekarang kau menelponku?"

"_Beritahu aku apa yang mengganggu pikiran (Name)cchi._"

"..."

"...ng-ngak kok gak ada apa apa. Serius, maksudku gakpapa. Banyak yang kualami hari ini, dan-"

"_Jangan dengarkan kata orang ssu. Jangan biarkan orang mengendalikan [Name]cchi, bahkan aku ssu. Banyak orang yang ingin mempunyai nilai seperti [Name]cchi, banyak yang ingin menjadi seperti [Name]cchi. [Name]cchi itu orang yang hebat ssu_"

"...Arigatou."

"_Besok [Name]cchi mau nonton gak ssu?"_

"Hm...boleh, tapi dirumahku ya~"

"_Sip deh ssu sampai besok ya~" _

"_Ryouta.."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Arigatou."_

"_Hahaha, itu gunanya temankan ssu?"_

Sambungan telefon terputus dan aku tersenyum sambil menatap handphoneku. Karena mataku sinarnya mulai meredup /tjiah, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengganti pakaianku menjadi baju tidur dan terjun ke dunia mimpi.

~Tehee~

Matahari menyapa diriku. Haahh...kuliah. kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas kearah kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

.

..

...

*Skip time*

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir keluar masuk pintu utama kampus. Aku terus melakukan itu sampai akhirnya Ryouta berlari ke arahku.

"Hosh..maaf tadi hosh..ada guru yang minta bantuanku ssu~"

"Iya-iya gakpapa, pulang?"

"Yosh!" selama di perjalanan pulang, kami berbincang seputar tugas dan hal lain yang berkaitan dengan kampus. Ryouta mengeluh terus-terusan tentang banyaknya tugas yang di berikan Aida-sensei. Sesampai dirumah, aku membukakan pintu rumahku untuk Ryouta dan ia langsung duduk disofa.

"Hm..aku punya soda, cemilan dan..." ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini film tebaru yang aku punya ssu." Ia menunjukan kepada diriku sebuah film berjudul 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (Miyu gak tau film apa yang kece jadi itu aja gapapa kan?)

"[Name]cchi mau kan ssu?" tanya nya dengan _puppy eyes. _

"Iya-iya, mau aja deh~" ucapku santai.

"[Name]cchi _hidoi_ ssu yo~" walupun dia berkata seperti itu, tetap saja ia memasukan CD film itu ke DVD player dekat TV. Saat film dimulai yang terdengar hanya suara dari TV.

"[Name]cchi..."

Mataku masih terpaku dengan TV "Ya Ryouta?"

"Um..tidak jadi deh ssu. Nanti kuberitahu." Setelah itu hanya ada suara dari TV yang mengelilingi kami. Di pertengahan film Ryouta menguap. Tiba-tiba ada tangan dan rambut kuning yang bertengger di pundakku (Eh buset serem banget cin~ ada sadako| Reader : apaan sih gaje banget lu thor lagian kan sadako rambutnya item | eh oya juga ya) dan Ryouta menggeser duduknya lebih dekat denganku. Saat kulihat kesamping, ternyata Ryouta pake blush on OMG /eh salah fokus maksudnya nge-blush gituu~ (Reader : jayus lo thor)

'_Kawaii~'_ batinku.

Sesudah mengontrol blushing, Ryouta memberanikan dirinya untuk menatapku. Lama-kelamaan wajah Ryouta semakin mendekat, aku bisa melihat rambut kuning keemasannya yang bersinar dan halus. Dan iris madunya yang mengingatkanku akan teh. Iya... teh..._wait_.

"Ehhh!" aku langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah horror.

"Kenapa [Name]cchi?" tanya Ryouta bingung. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta, aku malah berlari masuk kamar lalu keluar untuk mengambil tas.

"Ryouta gomenne~ aku ada urusan. Kita selesain filmnya kapan-kapan aja ya" aku mulai berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Oh iya satu lagi, kalau kamu sudah mau pulang jangan lupa kunci pintu ya. Kuncinya ada di toples permen yang ada di meja teras." Sebelum mendengar respon dari Ryouta, aku langsung meninggalkan rumah dan menuju cafe. _'Bodohnya diriku bisa lupa'. _Untung saja jarak cafe dari rumah tidak terlalu jauh mungkin hanya memakan waktu 10 menit.

"Ah maaf aku terlambat aku- UWAHH" ada cowok yang sangat tinggi berada tak jauh di depanku. Yang membuatku kaget bukan tingginya melainkan api yang berkobar di rambutnya.

"Air..Air aku butuh air~" cowok itu terus berkata seperti itu sementara aku masih memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Mukkun...jangan lari-lari nanti malah terjadi kebakaran tahu! Cepet guling-guling di lantai."ada seorang cewek berambut pink sedang menggembungkan pipinya sambil melewati diriku dan ia memakai baju pelayan. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Setelah sadar dari kejadian absurd itu, aku berlari menuju dapur bermaksud mengambil air dan saat masuk kedapur aku malah menemukan...Aomine dengan seember air.

"Oi, siapapun tolong bawaka-" ucapan Aomine terputus saat ia melihatku dan langsung memasang wajah tak sukanya.

"Aomine-kun cepatlah nanti rambutnya Mura-kun habis loh" ujar seorang cewek berambut silver kebiruan. Aomine masih memandangku dengan tidak suka. Mengambil inisiatif, kurebut ember yang ada ditangannya lalu beranjak keluar.

"O-oi tunggu dul-" aku tak bisa mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Aomine karena diluar sangat ribut. Setelah keluar dari dapur aku mencari-cari sosok warna ungu yang menjadi biang kerok kekacauan di cafe ini. Saat melihatnya langsung kusiram dengan air yang ada ditanganku.

*byuurr*

"Hee~ kok aku basah sih~" (Yaelah Mukkun yang namanya disirem ya basah lah -_-). karena kehebohan sudah selesai, semua orang menatapku.

"Um...halo." semua masih menatapku dalam diam. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menghampiriku.

"Halo, kamu karyawan baru kan?" tanya seorang cowok bersurai hitam sampai menutupi sebelah matanya. Dan hening kembali melanda sesudah ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kupikir _vampire_ tidak beraktivitas saat siang hari."

Semua orang tertawa mendengar kata-kataku.

"Hanya karena kami tidak 'normal' bukan berarti kami ini monster yang haus akan darah, hahaha." Dia berjalan ke arahku, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tanganku.

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, kau bisa memanggilku Himuro. Namamu [Name] kan?" aku mengangguk.

"Selamat datang di Cafe Rouge, aku bartender disini, dan aku yang akan memberikanmu pelatihan karyawan hari ini." Ucapnya seraya berjabat tangan denganku.

"Pelatihan karyawan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, kau tidak berpikir bahwa kami akan membiarkan karyawan baru bertingkah seenaknya, kan?" jawabnya. "Banyak yang harus kami ajarkan padamu. Benarkan semuanya?" tanya Himuro kepada seluruh karyawan yang ada di situ dan semua orang mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya kembali bekerja!" Himuro menepuk-nepukkan tangannya bermaksud untuk memberi kode kepada semuanya untuk kembali bekerja dan semua orang pun mulai kembali bekerja.

"Nah..sekarang sebelum kita mulai, apa kau punya pertanyaan [Name]-san?" tanya Himuro sambil menyunggingkan senyuman diwajah tampannya. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin bertanya tapi aku ragu. Hey, daripada penasaran lebih baik tanya saja kan?

"Apakah kau tidur di sebuah peti?" pertanyaan yang bodoh. Himuro terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalau di lihat dari raut wajahnya, terlihat bahwa dia menahan tawa.

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau takut pada salib?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah benar kalau kau tidak bisa melihat pantulan dirimu sendiri di cermin?"

"Aku belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya, karena jika itu benar maka aku tidak bisa berpakaian yang rapih seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu... apa kau meminum darah?" tanyaku ragu. Himuro tertawa pelan, ia mengacak rambutku.

"Biar ku beritahu pengetahuan dasar tentang kami _'vampires'_ agar kau tidak panik." ujar Himuro. "Kami bukan monster, maupun zombie, ataupun spesies lainnya. Kami hanya manusia, seperti dirimu. Kami makan, tidur, dan beraktivitas seperti manusia pada umumnya, kecuali untuk fakta bahwa kami bisa beraktivitas memerlukan makanan, minuman, DAN darah. Itu semua adalah makanan 'dasar' kami." Himuro memberi jeda. "Kami juga bukan _immortal_, tapi kami memang bisa hidup ribuan tahun dibanding manusia yang hanya bisa hidup puluhan tahun. Dan kami tidak akan membunuhmu dan menghisap darahmu." Sambung Himuro. "Jadi, apa penjelasan yang tadi menjawab semua pertanyaan [Name]-san?" tanya Himuro padaku. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untukku menyerap semua informasi tadi...sebenarnya, aku masih tidak mengerti semua penjelasannya. Dan ada satu pertanyaan penting yang dilewatinya(pertanyaan apa, Miyu juga gak tau/plak)...tapi selama tidak ada yang menggigitku..kurasa aku baik-baik saja.

"Erm...ya?" jawabku ragu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..mari kita berkeliling melihat Cafenya." ajak Himuro. Aku hanya mengikuti dirinya dari belakang, sesekali ia menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan yang kami lewati.

"Ini _bar_ nya. Yah.. bisa dibilang bar ku. Kami hanya buka bar ini setiap Rabu, Kamis, Jum'at, dan akhir pekan." ucap Himuro dan ia mulai berjalan menuju ruangan lainnya.

"Nah ini adalah ruang makan, bisa disebut juga ruang , itu dia." Saat sedang menjelaskan, tiba-tiba Himuro menghampiri seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Ah [Name]-san sini" ajak Himuro. Aku berjalan kearahnya. "Perkenalkan, ini Kuroko Tetsuya." ujar Himuro sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke seorang pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Ia memiliki surai danwarna mata yang sama yaitu biru langit yang cerah. "Kuroko Tetsuya _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." _ucap pemuda tersebut. "Un, watashi wa [Reader fullname] _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." _ucapku. Setelah berkenalan, pemuda yang bernama Kuroko itu langsung kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. Aku dan Himuro pun berjalan menuju tempat selanjutnya.

"Kalau ini kau tau kan apa namanya?" tanya Himuro sambil menaiki tangga yang ada di pinggir panggung. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Tentu saja aku tahu ini apa. Dari bentuknya saja sudah ketahhuan bahwa ini adalah _stage_ a.k.a panggung.

"Kami mengadakan berbagai macam pertunjukan setiap malam."ujar Himuro. "Kadang klasik, opera, tetapi yang paling sering adalah jazz." Sambungnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tirai yang sudah di ikat rapih menggunakan pita di sudut panggung. "Ini merupakan barang yang kami import dari luar dan ini sangat mahal, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk merobeknya." Aku mengangguk patuh. Himuro pun lompat dari atas panggung untuk kembali menjelajahi Cafe ini denganku. Kami sampai di tempat awal kami bertemu tadi yaitu lobi.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi kau pasti tahu kita sekarang berada dimana. Kami hanya membuka tempat ini disiang hari. Atsushi membuat _dessert _dan _pastry_ terbaik disini, dia dulu juga merupakan chef kelas dunia." jelas Himuro.

"Atsushi?"

"Cowok yang tadi rambutnya terbakar."

"Oh." Himuro mulai berjalan lagi lalu membuka pintu yang ada di depannya dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "Dan ini adalah dapur. Semalam kau ada disini, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi." Saat masuk ke dapur ternyata Aomine sedang berada di dapur bersama seorang perempuan yang kulihat tadi pas insiden 'kebakaran'. "[Name]-san ini adalah Aomine Daiki dan yang berambut silver kebiruan di belakangnya adalah Atsuko Yuzuha. Dan kalau tidak salah, Momoi-san tadi ada disini deh kayaknya." ucap Himuro. "Sat-chan tadi keluar. Dia bilang mau bantuin Tetsu-kun." Ujar Atsuko. "Oh iya salam kenal ya [Name]-chan~ kau bisa memanggilku Yuzuha kalau mau. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik~"

"Um... Yu-chan tau namaku dari mana?" tanyaku. "Himitsu~" jawabnya singkat dengan nada yang riang. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Himuro berdehem untuk mendapat perhatianku. "[Name]-chan aku keluar dulu ya~" dengan begitu Yuzuha dan Aomine keluar dari dapur. Bahkan Aomine tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak aku masuk kedapur.

"[Name]-san ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu" disamping Himuro, berdiri seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi bersurai ungu. Kalau tidak salah.. yang tadi rambutnya terbakar dia kan?

"[Name]-san ini Murasakibara Atsushi. Dia chef utama di cafe ini" ucap Himuro sementara yang diperkenalkan terus mengunyah Po*ky. Sambil mengunyah cemilannya, Murasakibara melihatku dari atas kebawah lalu berkata. "[Name]-chin mau aku ajarin bikin Black Forest gak~" saat aku ingin menjawab, Himuro sudah lebih dulu berbicara. "Maaf ya Atsushi, bikin kuenya nanti saja karena pelatihan [Name]-san belum selesai." ujar Himuro. Belum selesai? Memang mau apa lagi?. Mendengar perkataan Himuro, Murasakibara kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia bilang kalau sudah selesai, aku diminta untuk menemaninya membuat Black Forest.

"Um...Himuro-kun..tadi kau bilang aku masih ada pelatihan. Memangnya aku harus berlatih apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Oh, kau harus belajar untuk melayani tamu." Jawab Himuro kalem. Melayani tamu katanya? Berarti aku harus melayani..._vampire_?. Melihat kekhawatiranku Himuro berkata. "Tenang saja.. jika kau memakai _contact lenses_tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kau adalah manusia." ucap Himuro.

"Bukan itu masalahnya tapi...aku memiliki penyakit yang aneh yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat darah...jika aku melihat darah aku bisa pingsan, jadi ...ya begitulah." jelasku. Aku mengalihkan padanganku darinya, menghindari tatapannya. Bekerja disini sebenarnya menyulitkan diriku tapi mau bagaimana lagi..aku terpaksa.

"..Oh begitu.." nada bicaranya sangat kalem. Aneh, kupikir ia akan marah atau apalah."Kalau begitu, kau selalu bisa bekerja di dapur. Aku yakin Atsushi pasti senang jika memiliki asisten." ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh, aku cukup pandai memasak." ucapku percaya diri. Ia mengusap rambutku.

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri disini." Ia kembali tersenyum yang membuatku terenyum balik.

"Um...Himuro-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tanya, dimana Akashi-kun? Bukannya dia itu seperti manejer disini?" Himuro melihat ke arah lain, terlihat ada guratan kesal di wajahnya walaupun begitu ia tetap tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan di ruangannya. Sebagai pemilik Cafe ini, dia tidak terlalu banyak bekerja disini..dan sebenarnya aku menggantikan Midorima-san."

"Midorima-san?"

"Dia sedang pergi...urusan bisnis. Dia adalah wakil Akashi-san yang sekarang aku wakil kan." Ia menghela napas frustasi. "Nanti kau juga akan bertemu kalau kau cari Atsushi, dia minta tolong untuk ditemani jika kau sudah selesai kan?" aku mengangguk. "Bagianku untuk mengajarimu sudah selesai. Jaa ne." Himuro melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar dari dapur. Aku langsung menghampiri Murasakibara untuk membantunya.

"Um..Murasakibara-kun."

"Ya [Name]-chin?"

"Sepertinya aku asistenmu."

"Hee~ benarkah, kalau begitu tolong bantu aku buat kue ya~"

.

..

...

~TBC~

..

.

Curcol author : Minna-san Gomennasaiii~ aku gak update 2 minggu ya(?) maaf banget soalnya komputer Miyu gaje dikit" nge lagi padahal lagi ngetik, trus gak mau nyala komputernya, jadi maaf banget yaa~ da klo banyak typo atau ceritanya gaje harap maklum ya Miyu ngerjainnya ngebut (numpang laptop temen buat ngetik dan update) sengaja Miyu panjangin karena request dan sebagai permintaan maaf Miyu ^^ makasih banget yang udah review, fav, follow dan silent reader.

balesan Ripiuw

Kumada Chiyu : iya ini udah lanjut~

Risha : Ah ciyus macacih? *gampar* ini udh lanjut~

Saa... mind to riview ^^


End file.
